Koala
by Karoru Gengar
Summary: PreciusMetalShipping. Silver gruñó frustrado en cuanto vio al joven pelinegro seguirle sus pasos. Ese chico había llegado para abrazarse a su vida como un Koala y…realmente no le enfadaba tanto. Fic partcipante de ¡Viva los Bonus! del foro Dex Holders del Prof. Oak. Bonus Temático Num. 2


N/A: Por si no lo han notado, este un reto del Foro de los Dexholders del profesor Oak y me tocó la muy preciada letra K. La letra de mi nombre pero, ¡Que va! Yo no me quejo.

Pareja: PreciusMetalShipping (Gold & Silver)

Las palabras siguientes son estas.

Sustantivo: Koala.

Adjetivo: Kilométrico.

Verbo: Keep – no se halló un verbo en español, así que, me dieron la opción de usarla en inglés u español.-

Emoción: Celos –debido a que no encontraron emoción alguna con K.-

Elemento sorpresa: Karma.

No está tan difícil, si me lo permiten decir.

Summary: Silver gruñó frustrado en cuanto vio al joven pelinegro seguirle sus pasos. Ese chico había llegado para abrazarse a su vida como un Koala y…realmente no le enfadaba tanto.

Estoy castigada y no podré publicar más cosas hasta mi cumpleaños que es el 27 de agosto, bua.

Al fic.

Advertencia: Ligero AU y algo de OoC porque, es la primera vez que escribo un Precius. Ojalá y me salga bien XD. No es un fic de besuqueos, ¿okey? Apenas y se hablan aquí.

…

Negó con la cabeza mientras Totodile lo miraba con curiosidad. Había perdido su primera batalla contra un niño enclenque porque, según él su pokémon era débil. Había tenido que curarlo al Centro Pokémon y tantas ganas tuvo de regresar al laboratorio y cambiar a ese inútil tipo agua por el Hierba, ¿cómo era que se llamaba? Chikorita, sí eso.

Metió a Totodile a su pokéball y siguió su camino. La próxima vez ese niño no tendría tanta suerte.

Al día siguiente ese niño se vanagloriaría en la escuela por su éxito con sus amigo, casi podría adivinarlo.

…Al día siguiente…

Se sentó en la banca más apartada del salón. Apenas iba a empezar las clases pokémon y ya quería salir de allí. Llevaba la pokéball de Totodile en su bolsillo. Si bien y los pokémon no estaban permitidos en las aulas, él ya había roto una regla –refiriéndose al hecho de que robó un pokémon de quién sabe.-, así que, ¿por qué no romper otra? Y a lo lejos vio a ese chico de cabello negro y peculiar roja, que conversaba con una chica castaña de coletas. El jovencito sonreía con un ligero sonrojo y la niña aplaudía contenta, como si le hubiesen dicho algo muy de su agrado.

Y sin pensarlo, sintió celos.

¿Celos? Sí, celos.

¿Por qué? Porque no podía actuar normal.

Él y Blue, su linda hermana, eran hijos del mayor mafioso de la región Johto, Giovanni. La castaña había tenido mucha suerte al conocer a Red, Yellow y a su actual novio, Green.

¿Y qué hacía él? Nada, perdía el tiempo totalmente solo.

Maldita sea la Karma. Maldita Karma. Maldita, maldita, maldita.

La maestra ingresó al salón de Clases junto a su Gengar. Solo los maestros tenían permitido traer a un pokémon y ella llevaba a su tipo fantasma. El nombre de aquella aburrida profesora: Violet.

-¿Trajeron la regla Métrica que les pedí?

-¿Métrica? Creí que había dicho kilométrico.

-Es lo mismo, Tarado.

-No es lo mismo, Kotone.

-Aun así no la traje.

-¡Rayos! Se me olvidó.

-¿Qué mier…?

Silver sacó el objeto pedido por la maestra de su mochila con expresión neutra, la que siempre tenía en clase. La maestra de ojos violetas no lucía contenta y su Gengar lucía malicioso. Siempre que estaba enojada le daba permiso a su pokémon para molestar a sus alumnos.

Pero tal perece que hoy no era su día.

-De acuerdo, improvisaremos.- Gengar se molestó con esas palabras y, haciendo puchero se fue a una esquina del salón a lloriquear su mala suerte. La profesora sonrió, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.-Haremos equipos completamente al azar.

Y su sonrisa se amplió mostrándose malvada, porque la referencia al azar era mentira.

-Just Keep movin' kids- canturreó la maestra, sacando de quién sabe su lista de asistencia.- Kotone, irás con Crystal.

Ambas chicas de coletas chocaron palmas, contentas.

-Frank, irás con Leonard.

Ellos solo asintieron, conformes.

La lista de 31 alumnos fue pasando rápidamente, al grado de quedar solo quedaban 3 personas libres. Tenía esperanza en hacerlo solo, como siempre pero…

-Silver, irás con Gold.

Notó al chico de cabello negro y ojos dorados saludarle y su mundo se vino abajo.

No.

No. No. No. No. No. No.

-Y antes de que preguntes, es obligatorio, y si no lo haces con él repruebas.- Violet se mostraba seria, jodidamente seria.- ¿Capishi, Silver?

-Eh…se dice "Capisci."- corrigió Leonard.

-Cállate o te repruebo.

-Okey…

…

Habían hecho el trabajo en equipo, que había sido un proyecto de una semana completa. Hicieron una investigación exhaustiva sobre los pokémon siniestro, porque Silver quería investigar sobre aquello. Incluso la maestra se puso a investigar por su propia cuenta sobre el tipo fantasma.

Silver aún tenía una duda, ¿por qué carajo Gold no lo dejaba en paz?

Estaba caminando hacia su casa en el Pueblo Primavera y Gold le seguía detrás de él. Vamos, ¿qué no notaba que quería estar solo un momento? O mejor dicho, que quería estar alejado lo más que se podía de él.

-¿Seguirás siguiéndome?-preguntó, continuando su camino y Gold estaba siguiendo sus pasos.

-Sí.

-¿Dejarás de hacerlo algún día?

-No.

-¿Responderás con monosílabas solamente?

-Sí.

Gruñó. Ignoraría a ese enclenque y ya. Era lo que siempre hacía, ignoraba a todo el maldito mundo.

Aunque, por alguna razón, no podía ignorarlo a él por mucho tiempo.

-Hagamos, algo Silver.

-No quiero nada que tenga ver contigo, ahora largo.

-¿Y si se trata de una batalla pokémon?

Detuvo su andar. Eso sonaba interesante. Se dio la vuelta, encarando al joven moreno y receloso levantó una de sus cejas.

-Continúa.

-Batalla uno a uno. Mi Cyndaquil contra tu Totodile. Si tú ganas, te dejo en paz.

Era lo mejor que había escuchado de la boca de ese bobo. Pero vamos, había truco allí.

-Y si gano yo, tendrás que aceptarme en tu entorno, en tu vida.

Silver meditó unos momentos para después ver la mano de Gold extendida hacia él.

-Se me va a cansar el brazo, Sil.

Suspiró y sacó de su bolsillo del pantalón la pokéball de Totodile.

-Es un trato.

…..Semanas después…

Gold estaba sonriéndole como siempre, mientras intentaba darle un pedazo de su sándwich que su madre la había hecho con amor.

¿Está de más decir que había perdido la batalla?

-Te sabrá rico y más porque sé que tú no conoces que significa.

Era un pesado.

-Cállate.

-Anda, pruébala. Sabe bien, tanto que incluso Cyndaquil la come.

Negó con la cabeza, suspirando.

-He dicho que no, ahora cállate y déjame comer en paz.

-No seas aguafiestas, Silver.

Era muy persistente y mal pensado.

Volvió a suspirar, esta vez resignado.

-Bien, pero si muero será tu culpa.

Gold asintió, pasándole la comida orgulloso de lo que había conseguido. Silver le dio una mordida y comprobó que Gold no mentía cuando decía que estaba deliciosa.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien, qué?

-¿Te gustó?

-Un poco.-mintió.

El moreno suspiró feliz, mientras notaba el agarre de sus manos que Silver ni enterado parecía. Vaya que estaba enamorado de ese frío pelirrojo y le había llevado meses poder entrar a su vida como amigos pero, sinceramente, había valido totalmente la pena el tiempo que dedicó, los rechazos y los insultos por tan solo tenerlo un poco abierto junto a él aunque fuese casi nada.

Silver gruñó al ver a su compañero aferrarse a su brazo. Estaba muy pegado a él y quería que se apartara. No tanto, pero sí.

-Gold, pareces Koala. Apártate.

-¿Y si no quiero?

Suspiró resignado.

-Olvídalo.

…

Fin.

Ojalá les haya gustado. Nos leemos luego.


End file.
